Migraine
by BewareMySpork
Summary: [SasuSaku Slight Sasucentric OneShot] Sasuke hated Migraines. But can Sakura help him?


**Hey guys! Yeah I know I haven't updated QNILY, but if you haven't read why I'm waiting to upload it, just go to my profile. Anyway, as I also mentioned in my profile, I'm in a one-shot mode, so I'll have one-shots. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!"

Migraine. Such a large migraine, pounding rhythmically against his already hurting head. Oh how Uchiha Sasuke hated shrill fan-girl screams. The pain that it inflicted onto his poor skull was probably Kakashis One Thousand Years of Pain…

A thousand times worse.

Sasuke lifted an arm and ran it through his hair in a rubbing motion, almost as if he was going to coax the pain out of his head.

Fat chance.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Damn. Damn that damn kyuubi vessel. Damn damn damn…. Sasuke glared at the blond boy standing before him, leaning over slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto looked up and grinned, and Sasuke's eye twitched as his head screamed for him to make it stop. And he said a little prayer….

_Dammit, Naruto, don't yell… Don't yell… _

"SASUKE-TEME, HOW ABOUT LUNCH!" The blonde screamed at him. Sasuke's eye twitched again. He was going to die if anyone yelled at him again. He swore it. He swore it on… tomatoes. Yes, tomatoes. Those poor tomatoes….

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as an answer as he shoved his hands into his pockets into his shorts. He turned on his heal and began walking away from the orange-clad boy. He wasn't about to endure lunch with what was most likely going to cause his head to explode.

"…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, TEME!" Despite wincing in pain at the frequency of the screech, Sasuke smirked. Naruto was that blonde, ne? (A/N: No offence to blonds!) Sasuke closed his eyes as he walked down the Konoha streets. Quiet? Fina-

Bam!

Sasuke immediately grabbed onto the wrist in front of him, and pulled it towards him. He wrapped an arm around his 'attackers' (or 'victims') waist as he staggered to keep his footing. Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

It wasn't going to be quiet today.

At. All.

"A-ano! Gomen Nasai! I didn't see- Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked down in his arms to see a wide-eyed, pink faced Haruno Sakura staring into his confused face. Her fists were curled around his shirt to prevent her from falling and his arm was around her waist.

Sakura went a deep red and a faint line of pink crossed the bridge of Sasukes nose.

Sasuke immediately removed his arm from her waist, and she her hands from his shirt. There was a moment of awkward silence, neither wanting to break it, neither wanting to endure it.

And neither of them were willing to look at each other.

Sakura took a deep breath and Sasukes eyes wondered up to her emerald ones. She grinned sheepishly, still blushing.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, where are you headed?" She asked, eyes betraying a bit of curiosity. Sasuke blinked, and stared, probably freaking out the poor girl. He coughed and shook his head slightly.

"Nowhere," He answered simply, causing Sakura to eye him suspiciously and disbelievingly. Sasuke just stared back, trying to portray that he wanted to be alone.

But subtly of course.

"… Ah. Ano, may I walk with you then?" Sakura asked nonchalantly, though her voice betrayed a bit of begging curiosity. Sasuke stared for a minute before he walked off. Sakura blinked, unsure of whether or not to take that as a yes or no.

…She chose yes.

She jogged up to him and fell into step with him, beside him. Her hands where behind her back and her eyes were closed, a small smile on her face. Sasuke glanced over at her, and she opened her eyes.

"Ano that was a yes, right?" No answer. But he didn't tell her to go away either….

"Ah." A few more moments of silence passed, before Sakura started slow chatter. A vein subtly popped on Sasukes forehead. _God, don't let her talk…_

A faster chatter. Another vein popped as Sasukes eye twitched. His head began throbbing again.

Faster and louder chatter. Dammit, was she teasing him!

Full blown out annoying fan-girl chatter. Commence head explosion.

Sakura just smiled as she talked about random petty things, and Sasuke stopped. She walked forward a few feet, before realizing he stopped.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called back. He snapped.

"Sakura," he said in a venomous tone. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." Sakura stared into Sasuke's angry cold eyes. It was like that for a minute before Sasuke grunted, putting a hand above his eyebrow, shoving the ball of his palm into his forehead.

Oh, Kami, just let it stop.

"Sasuke-kun? A-are you okay?" She noticed where his hand was, and something must have clicked in her head, "'Cause I have a potion to get rid of…" She took a small bottle out of her shuriken holster. She lifted it up to her eyes, the purple liquid sloshing eerily. Sasuke stared at it, disgust not very well hidden in his eyes. She smiled.

"It gets rid of migraines." Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes with a scary intensity. It was almost as if he'd kill himself or do anything else just for that medicine. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

"C'mere Sasuke-kun," She said to him, giggling softly, "I'll open it, and then- AH!" As Sakura was fumbling with the lid and pulled it off, a squirrel had jumped onto her hands, causing the potion to wobble. A cat followed soon after, splashing every bit of the potion onto her face. Sasuke walked over quickly, and scrutinized the situation.

_Animals. Suck._ He concluded in his mind viciously, starring poison daggers at the cat and squirrel that were running down the street. A splutter caused him to look at Sakura, whose face was covered with the precious potion.

She wiped at her eyes, bringing tears and potion onto the tops of her fingers. She had ruined it. Who knows, Sasuke could've been nice to her…

Sasukes migraine was getting, if possible, even worse. He needed that damn potion. He looked at her lips, where quite a bit of it had settled. He gritted his teeth and, even thought it would hurt his pride, he took Sakura into his arms.

"Wha-Sasuke-" Sakura started but Sasuke shook his head, the potion the only thing mattering at the moment.

"Hold still," he muttered, leaning in and placing his lips on hers. Sakuras eyes widened and she stared into Sasukes onyx ones, which were fixed on the potion on her lips. She felt a bit put out. _Only the potion, huh? But there's quite a few of it in my… mouth _Sakura reddened at the fact that the prescribed amount for getting rid of the migraines was in her mouth. She could feel Sasuke getting impatient, and she slowly opened her mouth.

Sasuke hesitated, wondering if he should check for potion in her mouth. A splash of dark pink hit the bridge of his nose, and he hesitantly scooped his tongue around in her mouth. Quite a bit of the potion!

He feverishly scooped the extra potion from her mouth into his. Sakura blushed deeper, and couldn't help but let out a nearly inaudible moan.

Hence the word 'nearly'

Sasuke smirked slightly at the moan, and suddenly found out that he had gotten enough of the potion.

But… he couldn't stop. He wanted to hear her moan again….

And she did.

Deciding he had better break the kiss off, he pulled back, and gasped in and then out. He had held his breath that long? Sakura was a dark red and was staring at Sasuke, who in turned stared at her. Only the sound of their panting was visible.

Sasuke sucked in deep, and then slowly out. Straightening up, and looked into her eyes. "Thank you," He said in his cool manner. She nodded, slightly glumly.

"It was Tsunade who let me have the potion," Sakura said quickly, "You should thank her-"

Sasuke half smiled, half smirked. "Who said I was talking about the potion?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Ha ha ha! I bet you weren't expecting the end... Or you were... Ah well -shrug- I think I did a good job keeping them in character! Tell me what you think by pressing the pretty button just below that says 'Go!' C'mon, click it... **


End file.
